SuperTime
by Dathtato
Summary: Following a lead, Dean and Sam arrive in Storybrooke where they meet Emma. She eventually helps them to find a demon who kidnapped a friend. Swan Queen. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1: Brothers and Spouses

**A/N: This is neither the crossover anyone ever wanted or needed, but it exists. So enjoy. This will be updated weekly, or more, depending on how much I get done. Please review and comment. Also can someone please suggest a better name for this story.**

6 Months Ago:

"Come on, Sammy!" he yelled loudly at his brother.

"Hold your horses Dean" Sam replied as he stepped out of the car. He unconsciously started smoothing wrinkles out of his 'FBI outfit'. "We need the badges by the way" he reminded.

They walked to the back of the gleaming impala and dean popped the trunk. With the shotgun in place he started searching the trunk for the box of constantly changing federal badges. He threw one to his brother and got one for himself.

"Who are you this time?" he asked Sam.

"James Taylor, you?"

"FBI agent McGinty, boy-yo" he replied in a weak faux-Irish accent.

They closed the trunk, turned around and walked into the police station. Following the hallway they walked into the small main room of the station. It only had two cells, one occupied by a grumpy looking drunk midget, two large wooden desk, a computer and a couple of filing cabinets. One officer, who looked to be in his late twenties, was currently writing a report when he turned around and noticed them.

"Can I help you?" asked nervously while eyeing them suspiciously.

"Where looking for the sheriff, we're FBI agents Taylor and McGinty." Sam replied wondering why the officer was nervous.

"Deputy Nolan." Deputy Nolan stated. He motioned for them to follow, turned around walked two meters and knocked on Emma's office door before opening it. "The FBI is here." He said to his blonde daughter. He saw terror run across her face for a second until she composed herself and donned an impassive mask. She nodded once at him.

"She'll see you now." He said letting them into her office and dismissing himself.

"Afternoon, I'm Sheriff Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank You. I'm Agent Taylor and this is my partner Agent McGinty." Sam replied. He and Dean both held up their own badges.

"Like the rock stars?" Emma questioned suspiciously.

The brothers both feigned looks of confusion, they knew people sometimes recognised their fake names and had planned for this. First they would look confused and then asked what the person meant. It didn't occur very often but it did happen.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied in a cocky flirt, hoping to disarm her suspicions. He did find the blonde really attractive, especially in the red leather jacket she was sitting in. But he was in a committed relationship.

"Never mind, what can we do for you boys?" the sheriff asked.

"We're following a serial killer that we think might be in town. Have there been any missing townspeople or attacks at night? Maybe any weird deaths?"

"No, none of that but can I ask you two a question?"

"I don't know, can you?" Dean replied cockily, bulging a cheek and grinning. At the looks he received his faced returned to a serious expression. "Yes, sorry."

"Why are you two lying?" she asked still not giving anything away.

"What?" Sam forced a laugh that came out nervous. They had never been caught that quickly.

"Deputy Nolan!" Emma yelled as she jumped up from her seat, her gun trained to Dean's chest.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed under his breath.

David ran in and looked at the scene. Pulling out his own gun he trained it on the larger one and yelled at them both to lie down on the floor. They complied out of fear of being shot, not that it would be the first time. They wore both cuffed, searched and relieved of their weapons, and escorted out of the tiny office and separated into the tiny cells.

"Put the short one with Leroy" Emma yelled at her father.

"Hello brother." Leroy grinned darkly. Dean felt a tinge of fear at that moment.

"Let's start again. I'm Sheriff Swan and you are?" she said to Dean. Obviously he was the one in charge.

"My name is Damian McGinty. I am an agent with the FBI and that is my partner James Taylor. Listen, you don't have to trust us, call our boss. His name is Robert Singer, here's his number." Dean held out a business card with the number and name on it. It looked completely identical to the real ones and would lead her to an automated voice message from before Bobby died. It should be enough to at least convince her. She thankfully took the card.

"If I call this will I reach the real Robert Singer?" she asked not believing them.

"Yes." Dean replied.

"If I call this will I reach a real FBI agent?" She asked, adjusting the question slightly.

"Yes."

"Since you stepped in here, you have both lied about everything, except for this Robert Singer. What are your real names and I'll consider not calling the marshals immediately to escort you to federal prison. Impersonating FBI agents is a pretty big offence and judging by the badges you flashed you have been doing this for a while." She said giving them a stern look. She needed them to buy this bluff, she couldn't risk more people coming to Storybrooke, least of all the real feds.

They remained silent, knowing they were caught but also knowing they couldn't risk exposing the truth of this world to civilians. The truth about the things that go bump in the night. Other hunters would take their place and keep the monsters at bay. Emma sensing they wouldn't budge sighed and moved back into her office. After an hour the sheriff emerged from her office and walked to Dean's and Leroy cell. She opened it and let Leroy out.

"Thanks Sister."

"See you tomorrow Leroy" she smiled at him. Leroy actually had stopped drinking altogether two years ago when he decided to pursue Nova after he almost died from alcohol poisoning. He just liked the familiarity of the cell as it was his almost second home for thirty odd years. He would spend his lunch hour in there every day. While there he usually talked with Emma about how his relationship with Nova was still strong and that they were expecting twins. "Say hi to Nova for me!" she called after him.

"Will do, enjoy the rest of your day Emma!" he yelled back from the exit.

"Well, that's it for me Dad. Ruby should be here by five for the night shift with Dorothy. Are we still seeing you and Neal tonight?" she asked in a softer voice not wanting to let the two outsiders know anything.

"Yes, but I wish you would let me bring your mother along." He sighed at the greatly exasperated topic.

"You know I have forgiven both of you for all that has happened, but until she admits her faults and apologises to Regina for attacking her, she is not welcome." She sighed for the same reason.

"I know, but she was just shocked when you two told us that you were dating."

"You were also shocked, but you didn't attack her. And you at least approve of us."

David was about to retort that Snow approved but he knew that would be a lie. So he simply shrugged and greeted his daughter. She made quick work of her office, longer than usual as she couldn't risk having the two strangers see magic. She walked out of her office, greeted David again and walked out of the station. Once outside she basked in the warm sun after her morning shift. She raised her hand and poofed home. She saw the foyer of the mansion come into focus and the tension left her shoulders. She took off her boots and hung her coat. She heard singing coming from the kitchen and followed it to find her fiancé in the kitchen. Regina was currently in sweatpants, thick wool socks and an incredibly oversized sweater that hung like a dress. She was dancing and singing along to some pop song while baking. Emma snuck up to her fiancé and hugged her tightly from behind. Regina screamed and blushed when she realised her fiancé had caught her like this. Again.

"You're home early." Emma started.

"I wanted to surprise you with food. Just three months until we marry, dear."

"I know, but I can't help but think you want to be a little fatter for our wedding." The blonde said while resting her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"You know I love those muscles you seem intent on hiding." She said stoking Emma's lower arm with her index finger.

Emma turned her head and left soft kisses down Regina's neck. The mayor leaned her neck in the other direction to expose more skin. Emma let her hands wander to her fiancés rear, groping the mass gently. Regina turned in the blonde's arms and kissed her sensually on the lips, causing the blonde to moan.

"How was your shift?" she questioned staring into green eyes.

"Two new people rolled into town, fake FBI. Good fake to, would have believed them if I didn't have my superpower."

"That's not good, what are we going to do with them?"

"No idea, was hoping you would have an idea."

Taking a moment to think about their options Regina started formulating a plan. She would need a few ingredients and some time but a couple of forgetting potions would work.

"Forgetting potions should do the job."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Once Upon A Time or Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.**


	2. 2: Coffee, Yelling, Banter and Confusion

6 Months Earlier:

"Forgetting potions should do the job."

"Simple. I like it." The blonde agreed enthusiastically.

"Of course you do, you're soon to be wife came up with it. You like anything she does."

"You're right, I do." Emma growled in a low voice and grazed the mayor's earlobe with her teeth. They would start the potions tomorrow, right now they had more delicious things to accomplish.

Emma walked into the station, eyeing the two sleeping fake agents. She greeted Ruby who looked to on the verge of passing out. She briefly wondered where Dorothy was. Dorothy was a more recent addition to their functionally dysfunctional town, she had showed up one day through the well and had almost instantly fallen in love with a certain ex-waitress, now second deputy. Ruby had a habit of bringing her girlfriend with for nightshift and Emma had relented after hours of begging that she may stay but only if it didn't affect Ruby's work ethic.

"Go home Ruby and cuddle your girlfriend while you still can."

"Thanks Em, she's been feeling a little sick lately and Granny doesn't have the best bedside manners."

Emma chuckled at that, she had gotten the flu a year ago and Regina had asked Granny to watch over her while she was at work. Granny had forced Emma to go and chop down trees until she felt better. She felt true fear for Dorothy now. Ruby hugged Emma and quickly hurried out eager to save her girlfriend from the big bad wolf.

Emma walked over to the coffee machine and started making three cups. She pulled up a chair to near the cells and put two of the mugs down near the cells. She pulled out her personal revolver, checked the chamber after she sat down, her feet on a low coffee table near her. She aimed it at the white-washed brick wall and fired off a shot. The two agents, both startled, rolled off their beds, the smaller one flopping to the floor and landing painfully.

"Morning!" Emma beamed at them.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled at the sheriff.

"I see Agent Starsky isn't a morning person, hey Hutchie." Emma pouted at Sam, pretending to be sad.

"Please just let us go. We'll leave and never come back."

"Lie. There's coffee on the floor for you."

"Listen here you psychotic-" Dean started but stopped when the sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, today we're going to play a little game. I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer them. Truthfully. Got it? Okay!" Emma beamed at them again.

Catching sight of the blonde's watch Dean groaned. It was five in the morning and here was the bloody blonde sheriff looking as if she was high on life. She probably was, any one that attractive was guaranteed to be taken already. He couldn't let her now that, though.

"It's five in the morning." He groaned out.

"Good! You already know how to play! I was worried there for a second." She said sunnily, "Now what are your real names?"

"My name is Damian McGinty and that's my partner James Taylor. We are both FBI agents."

"Lie. How about you, Mr. Tall?"

"Same." Sam sighed out. This was going to take all day.

"Lie. What are you doing here?"

"We're hunting a serial killer." Dean said.

"Lie. Are you two related? You look sort of similar."

"No."

"Lie. My guess would be brothers. So?"

"We are not related!" Dean yelled flipping his shit at the blonde woman.

"Lie. And you don't have to yell. Mr. Tall, what are you doing here?"

"We are hunting a demon." He said jokingly, but couldn't be more serious. They were possibly hunting one of the most dangerous demons in existence.

"Interesting! We finally have a truthful answer!" she yelled ecstatically. "Though, I can't say I believe much in demons, hell on the other hand I've seen."

"What!?" Dean yelled.

"Well, you know. The underworld, Greek hell. I've been there."

"Wait, why would you tell us this?" Sam asked curiously.

Emma shrugged and took an overlong sip of her coffee. Immensely enjoying the hate coming off the shorter one.

"By Monday you'll be gone and won't even remember this town. So if you won't tell me your names, what can I call you? It's fun giving you names and all, but I still need to call you something."

"You can call me Moose and him Squirrel." Sam replied thoroughly enjoying how the blonde behaved. Normally everyone was serious or Dean was annoying.

"Really." Dean gave Sam a look that begged why those names from _him_.

"Again, truthful. I'm thinking I should just talk to you from now on, Moosie." Emma smirked at him and winked. Regina would have to forgive her but she was finally making headway with Moose. Squirrel was still being surly. She smiled when she saw Moose blush a little, which was odd, with his looks, height and obvious muscles he would be a catch for anyone, anyone interested in guys anyway.

"So Moose, I'm guessing you're the younger brother. Sweeter, more innocent and actually helpful. Where did you guys get that car, it really is beautiful."

"Our dad bought it, gave it to Squirrel when he passed. Can I ask? How do you know when we are lying? You seem to just know."

"Moose!" Dean yelled, not believing that Sam was just giving away information.

"I'll tell you, but first tell me something embarrassing about Squirrel over there."

"He was conceived in the backseat of that same car." Sam chuckled

Emma full out started laughing, she did not expect such a lightning quick reply nor something so revealing. After she calmed down for the fifth time she could see Squirrel glaring at her and Moose smiling wide, obviously pleased to have the upper hand over his older brother for once.

"Does someone have some letting go issues?" she teased the short one. "And as for your question Moosie, let's call it my superpower, I know when anyone is lying to me." She whispered the last part conspiratorially.

"Cool, must come in handy." Sam replied, enjoying the banter.

"You have now idea!" she laughed, thinking back to when Regina refused having feelings for her.

"Okay! Enough! What did you mean we won't even remember this town!?" Dean roared.

"Inside voice Squirrel." She chastised and snickered along with Moose. "And we'll be giving you a forgetting potion so that you'll forget everything for the last week or there about."

Curiously when she said this they both looked shocked and then fear settled in. they both started tearing their cells and bedding apart. That was annoying, she would have to go and fill out request forms and budget forms and so many other forms, just to get new bedding. She would have to work well into the night to get it done by morning. And then her fiancé would also act all smug about making her fill them in again because something was amiss. Damn these fools.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you ruining the cells?" she screamed enraged now.

"Where did you hide them, you witch!" Dean roared gripping the bars so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Hide what?! Short stuff!"

"The hex bags, where did you hide the hex bags!"

"What's a hex bag?" she asked after calming herself down.

Sam could see the confusion written on her face, how could she be a witch and not now what a hex bag is? This was really taking a weird turn.

"What do you mean what's a hex bag! It's like the first thing they teach you in witch school!" Dean yelled not noticing the change in atmosphere due to his anger.

"Sorry to inform you, there are no witches here. Queens. Yes. Fairies. Yes. A Dark One. Yes. Though he's more neutral these days." She said perplexed. How did they know about Zelena's kind and why did the short one pale at the mention of fairies. She would have to tell Regina about this later, maybe when she gave in the forms. Wait. Magic, she could repair the torn bedding with magic and then not have to work on forms all day long.

She closed her eyes and imagined the cells back in their pristine condition, putting all the happy emotions she could into it. She was just starting to feel her magic starting to work when Squirrel made a move to speak. She held up a finger to silence him and focussed again. She heard a pop and smelled cinnamon through the air. She smiled and opened her eyes, years of practice and she could now call on more complex forms of magic with a little bit of focus. She took in how both brothers looked confused and terrified in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3: Freaking Out and Forgetting

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Please review and comment. Please also suggest a better name for the story at large. Thanks to: E. , Butchrealness393. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be present day so it will be longer.**

6 Months Earlier:

"How did you do that!? You said no words and used no ingredients!" Sam yelled.

"What are you!?" Dean shrieked.

Both the boys were terrified. This was the worst possible situation for them. They were imprisoned, with no way out and no way to protect themselves, with some sort of witch that could alter reality with her mind. They were used to new. Angels had been new once upon a time. Coming back to life had been new but that quickly got old. But this was something they had never seen and didn't understand. This terrified them.

"Wow, strong reactions. Listen I know this will sound strange but magic exists." She stated calmly. She couldn't help notice that that piece of information didn't seem new to them.

"We know that witch but how did you do it!" Squirrel yelled at her, almost foaming at the mouth.

"Call down before I punch you buddy boy! As for your question, I focussed on what I want and then used my magic."

When she got no further responses she walked to her office to get some work done. She would question them later again, when they were calm. It was around ten when David had joined her and started his shift. She decided that she should try to question them before feeding them. She walked up and sat on the chair again.

"Squirrel, why are you here?"

Silence

"Moose, why are you here?"

"Fine we are looking for a -" Sam started, too tired to care anymore.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dean interjected exasperated.

"Maybe if we tell her she would help us."

"No." Dean said with finality.

"Miss Swan!" A gorgeous brunette called as she strolled in, wearing a seductively intimidating pencil skirt and blouse.

"Hey Gina, is it already ready?"

"Yes, darling. I found some extras while looking for the ingredients."

"Lucky break, we could use some more of them after everything."

"Yes, let us hope the peace lasts this time. Is this them?"

"Yes, 'them' can hear you by the way." Dean answered for the blonde.

"Don't listen to Squirrel, he's a bit moody today." Emma told her, glaring at the short one.

"You remember how to use them right?"

"Yes dear." Emma replied with slight sarcasm, kissing her fiancé.

Regina rolled her eyes and made for the exit, only to be stopped by the blonde's voice.

"They know about magic. You can teleport, Gina." The blonde said calmly.

"Oh thank the gods, it really is annoying having to walk in. But did you really have to tell them about magic."

"No, but I used some and it freaked them out and I tried to explain and they sort of knew beforehand but they-"

"Looks like someone will have to be punished." Regina interjected with a smirk.

"Looks like." The blonde smirked back but felt uncomfortable with heat rising in her face and some pooling between her legs.

Emma left them to go get food and secretly put the potions on. She watched as they ate and fell asleep. With the help of David, she got them in what she assumed was their car and drove far out of town, almost half way to Boston. David collected her and they left them there, hoping to never see them again.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time or Supernatural**


	4. Chapter 4: The Author Talk

**Chapter 4: The Author Talk**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Please review and comment. Also let me know of any suggestions for future chapters or stories.**

"Come on Dean!" Sam yelled at his moping brother to get out the car.

Ever since six months ago when they both lost two days' worth of memories and effectively let the trail gone cold, Dean had fallen into a depression. Refusing to eat, sleep or even drive. He continued to only remain in the backseat of the car for days, only ever leaving to use the bathroom. At one point Sam had tried to take the car away and Dean had shot at his feet until he stopped.

"Dean, come on. I know that it has been hard on you, but the guy said he gave us the same information six months ago just before we lost our memories. We obviously came to this town and something happened here. What if we found-"

"Don't." Dean interjected morosely, "Fine let's look around."

"No, first we are going to get something to eat. You haven't even had a bite to eat in a week. You need to be at full strength. Do it for-"

"Don't say that name, please." The shorter brother begged.

"Fine. Hey kid, sorry to bother but where can we find food around here?"

"There's a diner just two minutes that way." Henry said pointing to his left. He was on his way to Archie.

"Thanks." Dean finished for Sam, looking sullen.

As they walked into the diner they noticed that everyone was looking at them unabashedly, they were used to it. Small towns and all. They ordered from a nice waitress with almost black hair and bold red lipstick. When the food came Sam made sure that Dean ate everything. As they were about to ask for the bill, a blonde woman in a red leather jacket came in followed by a man in uniform.

"Stand up please, hands on your heads." She ordered.

Not wanting to draw undue attention they complied.

"May I ask what we are being arrested for?" Sam requested.

"We'll talk about that at the station." Emma answered. She then yelled at the waitress, "Put it on my tab Ruby!"

When they were locked up into their cells, she pulled a chair with a bit of dust on up to the doors. Leroy hadn't been in there for a few months now. Both the twins keeping him and Nova on their toes. Emma had to admit, it was lonely without him here.

"So Moose and Squirrel back again. Why?" She asked them. Both boys paled at the nicknames she called them.

"Crowley! You sick fucking son of a bitch! Let me out of here and let go of-" Dean stopped himself, he was unwilling to say the name.

"Wow. Good to see you are still as fiery as last time Squirrel, but who is Crowley?"

"An old acquaintance. So you know who we are but who are you?" Sam replied.

"I'm Sheriff Swan. We met about six months ago when you two walked in here pretending to be FBI."

"How did we get caught?"

"I knew you were lying. And after two wonderful days of arguing and silence between us three, I took your memories and put you near Boston."

"How did you take our memories?"

"We're not doing this again. How about you answer some of my questions. Why are you here? Again."

"We're here trying to find a friend that went missing seven months ago."

"A truthful answer, well done Squirrel." She congratulated. "What are your real names and why do you pretend to be FBI?"

"I'm Sam and that's Dean. Winchester, both of us. We travel around and hunt supernatural beings. Ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires and so on. I know it sounds crazy but it is the truth."

"I know that, which raises a few other questions."

She sat and thought for a while in her office, weighing her options. Thankfully before she could decide anything her son walked in.

"Hey Ma. I heard you arrested the two new guys, again."

"Hey kid, yup. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what their story is."

"I thought we talked about this, not every new person has a story. Remember Greg and Tamara?"

"How could I forget, but I mean people who come here without outside forces influencing them."

"Fine, what do you need to know?"

"Their names should be enough."

"Lucky for you I just got them. It's Sam and Dean." She finished seeing Henry's eyes almost eclipsing his face in shock. He ran to the cells and asked the taller brother a question.

"What was your university girlfriend's name?" he nearly yelled at Sam.

"Jessica, why?" he replied taken a back at the question.

"Kid, what have I said about talking to prisoners?"

"To not to, but this is important." He saw his blonde mother sigh and knew he could continue. "How did she die?"

"I don't know how you know I had a girlfriend or that she is dead, but I don't think you should know at your age." Sam replied not wanting to give the child nightmares. Like his father had done to him.

"It's okay. Just answer him. It won't be anything he hasn't heard before." Emma said in a monotone.

"Okay. She burst into flames on the ceiling of our apartment."

"It's you, it really is you! That means Carver Edlund must be another author!" Henry squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, he's real name is Chuck, and he was a prophet before he became God."

"We all obviously need to a have a long talk, but before that the mayor has to join us." Emma finished for everyone and dragged Henry off to call Regina.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time or Supernatural.**


End file.
